


Inspiration

by ashryvergrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashryvergrace/pseuds/ashryvergrace
Summary: My brain throwing ideas at me. Some oneshots, some unfinished stories, some characters, some universes, some plots, some story starters. Will progressively get longer when I find time to update (or inspiration strikes).Feel free to borrow ideas, but please credit me if you do.





	Inspiration

**_STORY IDEA_**  
“This,” Lucas flicked the pointer to the screen and a meta file popped onto the screen, “is Iyra Mills." The cadets studied the file, including the array of photos, in silence. Golden brown hair, dark teal eyes, olive skin, born in Rome, Italy to an Italian Gen-A Water-wielder, Maria, and an English Gen-A Earth-wielder, Harry. "Like other Gen-B’s, Iyra has enhanced abilities beyond that of the rest of us, beyond even the Gen-A’s powers.” They stared at the screen, studying the face of the seventeen-year-old.

“Sir? Why her? She’s only a child,” one of the newer recruits asked.

“She might only be a child, but she is one of the most intelligent people on the planet." The slide clicked, changing to show close-up pictures. Across her olive skin were narrow, dark teal markings - like veins, webbing down her neck, across one side of her face and into her hairline. "Iyra is a genetic hacker.” Noise bubbled from the cadets. Genetic hacking was punishable by death. In the right hands, it proved to be a useful power as it allowed the user to heal themselves and others much faster than ordinary healing. In the wrong hands, it provided the user the ability to remove the beacon which everyone with a power naturally emitted, making them essentially invisible to the governments of the world.

**_ORGANISATIONS_**  
H-Force are an all-human work force of ex-military and cadet operatives. They have the highest-level technology in spyware and tracking software and other gadgets. They specialise in keeping all types of Gen’s _'under control'_. Privately funded.

Fire Force, Air Force, Water Force, Earth Force and Shadow Force are made up of Gen-A’s and are derivatives of Firefighters, RAF, Army, Navy and Spy organisations. They employ the Gen's, but only because they are considered expendable - less than human. There are smaller, lesser known groups which employ Gen-B and Gen-C's as well.

**_TYPES OF ENHANCED HUMAN_**  
All enhanced humans have a beacon which is connected to their ability. These allow governments to track the enhanced humans very easily. This is why many go to genetic hackers to get their beacons turned off.

Gen-A: (Fire/Air/Water/Earth/Shadow)  
As their parents are both humans, Gen-A's are just genetic anomalies. They have all-round average (only elemental) abilities and are about as dangerous as a highly-trained marine. They need a source to use their abilities. Air, water, earth and shadow can be found readily and easily, but fire-users often carry lighters.

Gen-B: (Hybrid abilities, e.g. healing, electricity, sound, ice etc.)  
Their parents have two different powers. This results in stronger abilities which are generally hybridised, although some Gen-B children take after one parent or the other. They are the most dangerous category as their power can be limitless and generally doesn't require an outside source to begin with.

Gen-C: (Unknown/Unclassified)  
Their parents have the same power. They lie between an A and a B in power levels and while some require a source, some don't. They also sit between Gen A and B in terms of danger levels.

Gen-D: (Weaker)  
Their parents are one enhanced and one human. This generally results in weaker abilities due to the dilution of enhanced blood, however, there are a few who break this rule - but these people's powers are never any stronger than their parents. Gen D's are usually the least dangerous.

**_CHARACTERS_**  
Iyra Mills, age 16, enhanced. Bilingual, of Italian and English descent. Shoulder-length golden brown hair, dark teal eyes, olive skin. Her power is genetic manipulation.


End file.
